


whore crimes (like war crimes but im a whore)

by whore criminal (gigaremo)



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alien Biology, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Licking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, again. Alien Pussy Still Pussy!, alien pussy still pussy, fuckin hate that tag but its not the gross penis kind i promise, kinda ig, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigaremo/pseuds/whore%20criminal
Summary: i constantly tell myself that im gonna take th shit i say nd make them into proper fics but i Never do so uhhhh. this is a collection of all th nsfw shit ive dumped in dms, mostly w One Other Slut who i wont name incase he doesnt wanna b associate publicly w pussy crimes dkcbskcndNOO! MINORS PLEASE CHEESEIE
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. benrey alien momence

**Author's Note:**

> parts starting with >> are my friends, other stuff is me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benrey has the alien instinct to clean his partner, and gordon, being a Human person, is understandably confused as to why he is now being Licked

>> Anyways another rant because I just love Benrey displaying alien behavioral affection... so fucking delicious. Like, in his mind its totally normal and chill to just lick your homie clean when he gets home from a morning jog all sweaty, but when it happens for the first time Gordon is so caught off guard and embarassed he just stutters out some kind of excuse and makes a dash for his room to cool down before his knees buckle at the feeling of Benrey's tongue lapping at his neck.

Benrey seeing Gordon get all red-faced and stuttery about it and he's like. Wait a second. Now Wait a Moment Here.

>> He's like, just sitting there and letting Benrey go to town on his neck and collarbone because Tommy's like "it's just a sign of affection and means that he cares about you, he'll get upset if you don't let him" so Gordon has like a death grip on his sweatpants because he's fucking LOSING IT like, oh my god he wants to just hold Benrey down and make him put that tongue to use somewhere else but he knows hes misinterpreting the behavior, and feels ashamed for being so turned on at the ministrations, but Benrey has half a mind to smell the change of Gordon's hormone output and how his pulse is beating wildly under his tongue... so he makes sure to take his sweet time dragging his inhumanly long and slimy tongue across Gordon's collarbone, nipping slightly here and there to see if his Gordon will snap. But Gordon relents and continues to maintain his composure as best he can, clenching his teeth to bite back the sounds that threaten to slip out, nostrils flaring as he struggles to control his breathing.

Benrey explaining in his Very Benrey Way how it's just an instinct he has to clean him, and Gordon's just, "okay I Get that. But also I'm Gonna need that tongue on my pussy like, ASAP".

Gordon realizing Benrey's started to do it on fucking Purpose and as soon as that gear clicks into place, he pulls Benrey's mouth from his neck, makes eye contact and asks 'you know what you're doing, don't you?' and Benrey tries to act dumb about it, going 'uhhhh Gordon Pervman taking my alien shit as horny shit... kinda slutty of you bro ngl' but Gordon can see how he's writhing under his stare, averting his gaze and shuffling in place.

Gordon says alright, thats enough, lets actually get somewhere with this, and nudges Benrey to lay on the couch, sitting over to straddle his torso, thick thighs trapping him in place (not really, noclipping, but that's no fun, not when Gordon's leering over him like this), and he leans over, hands trapping the sides of his head, and asks 'do you think you can use that tongue elsewhere', but Benrey knows its not a question - its a warning. He nods anyways, still kicking with the need to clean Gordon, the smell of sweat still harsh in the air to him (and he hasn't made it any better by working Gordon up even more, but, it's all semantics)

Gordon stands back up, shucks his sweatpants and boxers off, Benrey not missing how the crotch of them sticks to his inner thighs, clearly wet - he did that, but Gordon held out a while. With him already that wet, Benrey can tell hes In For It. As he's lost in thought about how he did that, Gordon comes back over, now moving to straddle his chest, impossibly warm on Benrey as he sets his arms on the armrest and back of the couch, looking down his nose at Benrey, face ablaze and eyes piercing as he shifts forward, inching his cunt just above Benrey's face. He flinches at the breath tickling his dick, and offers little warning before sitting down, engulfing Benrey's face in him, unable to resist a buck of his hips, dragging himself over Benrey as he gets to work as soon as he can, tongue slipping out to meet his slit, slipping in without resistance between how wet Gordon is and the lust sweet voice thats already started building on Benrey's tongue.

Gordon moves his hand from the armrest to Benrey's head, loosely grasping a handful of hair as he starts grinding down on his tongue, fucking himself on Benrey's mouth, revenge for knowingly working him up like that while Gordon was swimming in anxiety over if he even should've been getting horny about it. he can feel more than hear Benrey's small moans and sounds, muffled by his pussy and thighs both. As he keeps moving, he lets out debauched moans and hard groans, thighs shaking on either side of Benrey's head, clawed hands gripping them like a lifeline as he keeps working at him, fucking himself into Gordon as he speeds up, reaching it with a loud moan of Benrey's name, tightening around Benrey's tongue as he rides it out, murmuring praise for him as he winds down before sitting up. Benrey is a disheveled mess, face wet with gordons slick and rust sweet voice, eyes dilated and breath heavy, staring up at the ceiling as he gets back together.


	2. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gordon evil moments. as always, >> is my friend, other stuff is me

>> Ok so, it’s movie night and Gordon and Benrey are snuggled up together under a blanket, Benrey flush against his partners side with his head on Gordon's shoulder. Throughout the movie though, Gordon keeps 'accidentally' moving his hand near Benrey’s crotch. Ghosting near his upper thigh, and disappearing before Benrey can say anything.

>> This goes on for the first half of the movie and the teasing has Benrey panting and squirming against the couch, but Gordon keeps shushing him, insisting that he's trying to focus on the movie, acting as if nothings wrong even as he kneads his hand on Benrey’s inner thigh, racking his already shaking body with even more tremors. Benrey nods his head and tries to be good and muffle the noises, biting the blanket they're under when Gordon's hand brushes over his happy trail and traces the waistband of his boxers.

>> Soon two deft fingers are circling his clit, teasing the slimy tentacle out of its hiding place and letting it wrap around Gordon’s wrist. Benrey whining and leaking sweet voice all over the blanket in his mouth as he tries to keep quiet, wanting so badly to be good for Gordon. The fingers tease at his labia, rubbing up and down gently before teasing his entrance, Benrey shaking as he struggles not to buck forward and just force those fingers inside him already, dripping from the ministrations.

>> Finally Gordon dips his middle finger into Benrey’s warmth, not moving for a good minute as Benrey’s thighs close around his forearm and his hips tremble with need. Gordon smirks at how easily his partner is undone, and he'd just gotten started. He leans his head down and licks at the shell of Benrey’s ear, whispering for him to make sure to focus on the movie because it was getting to the good part, before attacking his neck with tongue and teeth.

Gordon shifts him so he's sitting in his lap, Gordon telling him to keep his eyes open and on the movie, tells him that 'because I’m gonna be so busy, you're gonna have to recap it to me when I’m done', all the while he can feel Benrey dripping into his lap, his pj bottoms getting damp with Benrey’s slick as the muffled sound of him fingering him, climbing to a brutal pace quick, starts to almost overpower the voices from the TV.

Benrey has one hand grasping the blanket up to his face, biting it, fangs bared as he soaks it through with rust and pinks, the other is hooked around Gordon’s shoulders, holding on like a lifeline while he keeps his eyes on the movie, though lord knows he's not processing any of it. Gordon keeps playing with his neck, leaving hickies down to his collar and biting at random, relishing in the muffled moans and whines leaving his partner. He’s so endeared by how Benrey’s clit wraps around him, almost begging for his touch, forcing his hand to stay in his boxers, but that's fine - Gordon isn't planning to pull back until he feels Benrey clamp down around him.

Once he gets there, Benrey lets go of the blanket in a moan, mouth falling open in a whimpered song of pinks and Gordon name like a chant, shaking so hard in Gordon’s grasp, claws digging into his hoodie from his grip, thighs squeezing his hand tight, a chorus of sounds and color leaving him as Gordon helps him ride it out, not relenting on the pistoning of his fingers into him until Benrey whines from overstimulation. He finally shows mercy, unlatching his mouth from his neck and slipping his hand free from his pussy, drenched from the wrist down in blue slick. Benrey watches with a ragged breath as Gordon licks it off his hand.

When he looks up, he sees the movies ended, and turns to benrey with a smug face, asks him, “So, what happened?”

>> Benrey, cum brained: ".. yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because ill fuckin die before i let anyone think id Approve of such shit- benreys cum is like. detergent consistency nd tastes like Powerade(TM). not nasty fuckin penis cum id rather keel over than even entertain the idea that gordon would let that anywhere near his mouth. i originally noted this in th middle of it but my Fellow Whore In Crime told me to edit it out djcbskcbs
> 
> also im gonna go back nd edit th first chapter bc i want these to be more readble bc uhhhhh. horny dms arent That comprehensible to the outside viewer fkbsckdb


	3. stupid fucking catboy gets swag sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he just wanted to make hehe haha about gordon chase benrey because he eat dumb shit but my brain said. wat if we merged that w benrey lick moments. anyways im a whore !! >> is Da Other Whore as always

[context: we were talking about benrey eating shit he shouldnt like a cat nd gordon chasing him down to get it out of his mouth]

I know this wasn’t Meant as a horny but like. You know half the time Benrey does that he points out how gay it is, Gordon straddling his chest with his hands all over their mouth, red faced and breathing heavy between being upset and having to manhandle him to get to whatever he just ate, and Gordons just. Are you fucking serious.

>> Wrestling that turns into hot makeout sess which turns into sex.

>> WHEW

Combine it with Benrey’s lick thing.

Gordon panting above him, pinning his hands down with his thighs on either side of his stomach, and Benrey’s shit alien brain suddenly goes Need Lick Need Clean Sweat All Sweaty Panting Gotta Lick.

>> Just licks a line up Gordon’s flushed cheek.

>> GROOMING MODE ACTIVATED while Gordon is like Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck-

Gordon being torn between 'should I reprimand him for eating a plastic spoon or should I fuck him'

Half the shit they get into Gordon’s just like 'I have a better idea for your mouth'

He’s fucking. So sweaty Benrey can see it dripping down his neck and his eyes get All Big and he's just Hrrnrnhggrnggg licky please? Benrey epic tongue moment? Give salty neck for licky time thank you?

>> Gordons like 'once you take care of this-' and rubs his clothed pussy against Benrey’s thigh so he can feel the wet spot that's accumulated "-then you can groom me"

Benrey fucking CHOKING but nodding yes, yes absolutely please yes, and Gordon gets off him, shucks his pants and boxers off in one go, leaves them on the floor before coming back down, sitting on Benrey’s chest. Benrey’s shocked both by the fact that Gordon is just, doing this in the hallway, not even herding them to the couch or something, and by how searing hot his pussy is against his chest. While he's just wide eyed staring at his twitching dick, he only gets brought out of his thoughts by Gordon moving, shuffling forward until his lips are grazing his dick, staring down his nose at Benrey. He takes the hint and pursues what he wants, leaning his head forward and pulling on his thighs with his hands, plunging his face in between his thighs, immediately caked in the burning warmth of Gordon’s body, thighs pillowing his head as he immediately gets his tongue to work, too excited to beat around the bush of getting to tongue-fuck Gordon.

>> GOODDDDDDD… Benrey cannot get enough of the gooch he takes it all in and licks up all Gordon’s juices and makes eye contact with him through his half lidded hazy eyes while smirking a lil… Gordon’s just panting and throwing his head back with his mouth hung open and letting aalll the noises come out… Benrey feels so goddamn lucky to see him like this and to be the one to pleasure him and he just, he licks him alll slow whenever he can to take in the feeling before shoving his whole tongue up there and wriggling it around and. Yeah

Gordon can't help it - he tries to keep a straight face, he knows Benrey will use cracks of him laughing or moaning without restraint to be bratty, make him need to teach Benrey another lesson. But Benrey’s so good at it, his tongue longer than it has any right to be laving over him, slow licks over every inch of it before spearing it right back in, all with that lazy, happy look in his eyes. It feels so good, Benrey’s so good for him, always making him feel so amazing when he's like this, such a good boy for Gordon. And he lets him know, praise spilling out around moans as he starts to grind down on Benrey’s face, riding him for all he's worth. And Benrey’s going insane, trying his best to keep up while those loving compliments have him swimming, whines and moans slipping past his tongue, hands tightening their grip on his thighs as sweet voice builds up, honey like rust joining the mess between Gordon’s legs, making it that much more easier for him to fuck himself down on Benrey’s mouth.

>> By the time Gordon reaches orgasm, tightening around Benrey’s tongue, his inner thighs are absolutely drenched in sweet voice, etc. And Benrey wastes no time crawling out from under him and getting to the prize he earned, lapping at his inner thighs expertly and working his way up his warm chest. Gordon is helpless to the pampering and let's Benrey crowd his against the wall of the hallway and straddle his lap as he licks away, purring like an engine when Gordon hums praise and strokes his back.

Gordon’s boneless against the wall, hand lazy as it pets through Benrey’s hair, the rumbling of Benrey’s chest nearly sending him to sleep. But, he resists, opting instead to wait out Benrey’s instinct until he’s satisfied with how drenched in alien drool he's got Gordon. Once he’s done, Gordon pulls his head away, kisses him softly before breaking away, and asks, 'do you want me to return the favor?'. It’s a question, yes, but one Gordon’s eager to get the go ahead on - Benrey made him feel so good, was so pretty under him like that, even still had the energy to go through on cleaning Gordon, he wants to give him the same, however he wants it. He wants to see Benrey get that goofy smile and handsome blush going as Gordon works at him, his prize for being so good for him.

>> Benrey’s face turning a deep shade under the questioning, squirming against Gordon’s thigh so he can feel his dick moving under his boxers, in hopes that it’s answer enough. But of course Gordon is not so easily persuaded , he wants Benrey to voice his desires. He won't make him beg, yet, but with a firm hand on Benrey’s hip he'll ask again, this time with a darker tone so Benrey knows what he has to do. Benrey humps against his thigh and whines out his desires for Gordon to fuck him into the mattress till he's screaming and Gordon is convinced, grabbing both Benrey’s thighs so his legs are spread, pussy flush against Gordon’s stomach as he lifts his partner and carries him to their bedroom, all the while Benrey is rutting against Gordon’s torso and nibbling at his collarbone desperately.

Gordon barely manages to get them past the door, the writhing body desperate for friction in his arms making opening the door a Bit of an event, but he manages, falling with Benrey down onto the bed, taking his mouth in a deep kiss, swallowing moans of sweet voice and songs of his name. The taste of strawberry swarms his mouth as he releases his hold on Benrey, instead now taking them lower and relieving him off his sweatpants and boxers in one tug, the vibrations of a whine tickling him.

He pulls back to breath, because sadly he is a Human Person who needs Air, and Benrey looks up at him, eyes glazed over and face a mess of dark blue, pink drool, and the drying ghost of Gordon’s cum, starts bucking his hips, impatient for the touch of skin on his own. Gordon pulls off the bed entirely and goes under the bed, pulls the strapon from out of a box before kicking it back under, coming back to Benrey, who's still got his (not very good but he's trying) puppy dog eyes and twitching hips. He laughs a bit, it’s a cute sight, but he can’t waste time now, rushing to get the harness on while Benrey watches with wide eyes, dick curling around itself, craving touch while looking down at what will be entering him, soon.

Once it’s on he gets back on, situates himself on top of Benrey, legs spread on either side of his hips, and enters, going slow to ensure he doesn't hurt the man under him (and also a little bit to tease him - he's really fucking cute whimpering down there for him to just bottom out already, can’t blame him for taking his sweet time). Once he’s in to the hilt, legs locked behind Gordon’s back, he gives in - with how much Benrey’s begging him to move and keening below him, he figures he can start it fast.

And he’s right, Benrey immediately throwing his head back, spine arching as one hand shoots up to claw at his hoodie (Gordon will worry about how fucking sweaty it is later, that’s not a ‘currently inside a moaning Benrey’ Gordon problem), the other grabbing tight on a pillow, drooling pink and rust like no ones business, a few bubbles of it forming and floating upwards, casting a warm glow on the two sweat cloaked bodies in motion.

He’s already close, Gordon can tell - he doesn’t take long at all, and he was already so needy before even making it to bed. With a shout-moan of his name, legs trapping him still, claws prick pointing at his back, and a turrent of plum sweet voice filling the air, he’s proven correct. The way his mouth falls open, how his eyes scrunch close, how gorgeous he sounds, Gordon loves every fucking second of it.

He continues shallow thrusts to help ride him through until he whimpers (from overstimulation this time), pressing a kiss to his forehead as he eases out, the sound of the strapon pulling out from Benrey’s cunt synchronized with his gasp at the loss.

Gordon makes quick work of putting the strapon away, wanting to cuddle Benrey as soon as he can now that he’s been rewarded so handsomely for his work out in the hallway. Stripped of his hoodie (get fucked, Gordon like two to three hours from now), he lays back down, manhandles Benrey just a bit so they're cradled in each others arms, Benrey’s head tucked happily into Gordon’s chest, the deep vibration of a purr rumbling under his hands.

They drift to sleep under the soft glow of sweet voice, quick to succumb after it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funfact the last >> was sent two hours after my bit before that bc he had to fuckin jack it, nd all th shit after that was written later bc it was also sent at two fuckin am. bottoms are Useless siri send tweet


End file.
